


The Faceless

by cercatrova



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, a what if situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercatrova/pseuds/cercatrova
Summary: A what-if story wherein Edric Dayne follows Arya Stark to Braavos and becomes a member of the Faceless Man.





	The Faceless

"I don't want to be a member of the Faceless Men," Edric admits to her as much as he came to her room on their first night within the House of Black and White.

"Then, why are you here in the House of Black and White, Edric Dayne?" Arya snaps at him as she lay there in her cot, wanting to ignore the troubled boy in favor of naming the names in her kill list.

"Because you are here, and I swore an oath to protect you, my lady." 

Arya snorts as she finally turns to look at him, meeting his dark  purple eyes which appear black through the dim-lighting.

"You and your goddamn oaths." she says with contempt. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me _my lady_?"

She watches when Edric ran his fingers through his long ash-blonde hair.

 _His hair has gotten so long throughout our journey._ Arya realizes. _I remember how the Hound wanted to cut it short but Edric had protested against it._

"Too many to count." He says with a small smile. "I know you don't want me to address you with a proper title, Arya, but I can't seem to disregard propriety even through out our travel."

"Edric," Arya sighs in exasperation. "Since we are talking about propriety. What are you doing here in my room in the middle of the night and talking to me? I'm rather tired from our journey. I really need to sleep, and if the Kindly man finds you here in my room, he won't be happy at all."

She can see the blush that stain the boy's cheeks after hearing her reprimand.

"I - I apologize, my lady," came Edric's stammer of embarrassment. "It was never my intention to impose upon your -"

"Edric, just leave." Arya interrupts impatiently.

"I'm sorry, Arya." Edric says as he starts for the door, glancing at her for a moment. "I'll speak to you on the morrow. I know it was a terrible idea to come to you during such a late hour - the Hour of the Wolf. I apologize once again. Good night, my lady."

Arys simply rolls her eyes as she watches the door closes after Edric.

Then, she slowly settles back in her cot and stares at the ceiling.

"Where was I again?" She asks herself, "Ah right..."

And she resumes her evening prayer, naming the names of the people she wants to kill. "Queen Cersei Lannister...Ser Amory Lorch...Ser Ilyn Payne."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.


End file.
